


Bright blue hydrangeas

by LaughterWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flower AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughterWrites/pseuds/LaughterWrites
Summary: Lance is concerned for his soulmate with cuts along his back. Keith is annoyed with his soulmate, who makes hydrangeas pop up over his skin.





	Bright blue hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> a request for a kid on Amino, might continue, might not

✿✿✿

Lance spends a lot of time worried about his soulmate.

Loudly worried.

So worried that he disrupts movie night.

"I just don't get it, Hunk! It makes no sense! She has to be my age, right?"

Hunk sighs, turning down the volume on Princess Bride. "Yes. Your soul flowers started a few months after you were born. That means she's a little younger than you."

"Okay, okay, what 15-year-old chick gets hurt this much? I mean honestly, I hope she's okay. None of the marks look self inflicted which is good? I think?" Lance pauses, taking another bite of pizza. "Is it good? Oh god I don't want her to get hurt so much. What if someone's hurting her?"

Hunk frowns, patting Lance on the shoulder. "Maybe it's just because the flowers are so big that you think there's more marks than there actually are. Like with Shay, she got huge sunflowers everywhere I so much as bruised."

Lance nods, staring at the nearly-muted movie. "Yeah. You're right that's probably it. Yeah."

Hunk looks at one of the roses peeking out of Lance's shirt. "Maybe she's just clumsy...?"

Lance scoffs. "Yeah, so clumsy that she has straight cuts across her chest and back."

Hunk rolls his eyes, turning the movie back up. "I promise she'll be okay, Lance."

✿✿✿

"Ow!"

Hunk's head whips up, the pizza he "borrowed" from the commissary still in his mouth. "Lamph!" He shouts, muffled by the food.

Lance waves him off. "Don't worry, mom, I just got a paper cut. It'll be fine it's barely even bleeding."

Hunk rolls his eyes, taking a bite of the pizza and waving the rest around as he talks. "Yeah but think about your poor soulmate. Hopefully she's left handed, it'll be horrible to write with a flower on her hand."

Lance frowns, looking at the small cut. "Maybe I have small flowers."

Hunk laughs. "That wouldn't be the only small-"

"Mom no! Not okay! No no no!"

✿✿✿

The next day is a free day where students at the Garrison can take a shuttle to the nearest town or just hang around certain areas of the campus. Lance wanted to head into town, as always, but Hunk wanted to stay in their room to study. As always. Lance is A Good Friend so he agrees to stay in with Hunk. Again.

"What if she's in town today."

"She's not"

"What if she's waiting for me, what if she knows this is my free day?"

"She doesn't."

"She could be dying somewhere!"

Hunk groans. "You know, every week you say 'you're right Hunk I DO need to study' and yet you spend the whole free day whining about the fun you could be having. I have never seen you study in my three years of living with you."

Lance frowns. "That one time with the Flighter Pilot exams I did."

"That was the only time."

Lance shrugs, flopping on his bed. "Do y'know if the Pidgeon went to town today?"

Hunk shakes his head. "Nah dude, but probably not. He's not super into the whole 'going outside' dealio."

Lance nods. "I'm gonna see if he wants to hang for a bit."

"He hates you."

"No harm in trying?"

Hunk nods, flipping a page in his textbook. "Kay. Good luck. Have fun. Don't do anything I'd tell you not to do."

Lance nods. "Got it, mom."

"I wonder how your actual mother would feel about you calling me that."

Lance shrugs as he closes the door and heads down the hall to Pidge's room.

✿✿✿

"Knock knock! Pidgeon! It's Lance!"

He hears some muffled chatter. Apparently Pidge has friends. Lance adds this to his mental list of New Facts About Pidge.

"Come on!" He yells. "I can hear you! Let me in so I can make you less of a loser."

"Great sales pitch, Squip! I'm not going to town with you, Lance. Get Hunk to go with you."

Lance groans. "But Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

"Please stop."

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidge~!"

He hears someone else grumble "just let him in" before the door slides open with a woosh.

Pidge stands behind the door looking like he had expected the day to be spent in bed. In fact, he probably had done just that if the pajamas are anything to go by.

"Whatcha want, Lance," he grumbles.

Lance glances into the room. On Pidge's bed, looking entirely like someone just stabbed his canary, is Keith. Of course it's Keith.

"You hang out with him?!" Lance practically screeches. "I thought we were friends, Gunderson!"

Pidge looks at him quizzically. "Where'd you get that idea, McClain?"

Keith snickers. "It was your choice to come over. You can't blame Pidge for having friends in here."

Lance steps into the room and leans against Pidge's desk. "Okay, well, I'm sorry I interrupted.... whatever this is. Hunk is studying."

Pidge closes the door with a sigh. "Yea and you'd be smart to join him. Did you seriously come to my room because you have no other friends?"

Lance scoffs. "I'm honestly insulted that you're asking me that, Pidgeon."

Keith snickers. "That's a yes."

Lance sticks his tongue out. "Fuck you, Keef."

Keith turns back to Pidge. "Ignoring your new guest, you're sure there's no way to cut them off?"

Pidge nods, grabbing her laptop from the desk and plopping down next to Keith on the bed. "Yeah... all my research says you can't kill em' or anything. Like this bandaid claims that when you put it on your soulmate will get smaller flowers but it seems pretty sketchy"

"And it needs to be on the actual cut." Keith grumbles.

Lance hops into Pidge's desk, ignoring the can of pens he knocks over. "Soulmate troubles, dickmunch?"

Keith rolls his eyes and ignores the stupid nickname. "Somehow the dipshit got a cut in the worst way possible."

Lance looks mildly alarmed. "Did she scrape up her-"

"No!" Keith interjects, "no, stop there. First off, it's nothing inappropriate, gutterhead. Second..." Keith pauses, looking at Pidge.

Pidge looks back at him, confused. "Dude what the hell, just tell him."

Keith shrugs. "I uh... I like... I'm into..."

Pidge rolls his eyes. "He kisses dudes."

"Anyway. The idiot got a cut on his finger and now I have a giant fucking hydrangea. How the actual fuck did I get this unlucky?"

Lance's eyes are blown wide. "When uh... when did you this happen? I... didn't see it in class?"

Keith looks at Lance, confused. "Last night? I was going to sleep when I suddenly felt the thing. Like the weird buzzing whenever a flower is about to grow. I hoped my hand was falling asleep but, no, I wake up and there's a giant flower there." He holds up his hand to show it to Lance.

It's definitely in the same place as his cut.

"Oh god," Lance groans, "oh god oh fuck oh god." He buries his face in his hands.

It's Keith.

Pidge looks at Keith and then at Lance. "Uh... Lance... are you alright?"

Lance sits up and makes eye contact with Keith who looks mildly scared and very confused. "A cut across your chest and three along your back."

Keith squints at him. "How do you..."

"Last week you bruised your knee. The week before you scraped your elbow. I don't know what's happening to you every day but I've been concerned since I was a kid."

Keith's eyes widen in realization. "So you're my-"

"You're SOULMATES?!" Pidge shouts, staring at Keith and Lance.

Keith's mouth opens and closes like a dying fish. Lance is paled, staring at the flower on Keith's hand.

Pidge smirks at Keith. "I told you he wasn't straight.”

✿✿✿


End file.
